1. Field of the Invention
Archimedes' principals of Buoyancy and Leverage
Newton's principals of Mass and Gravity
Study of physics principals, relative to Buoyancy/Leverage and Mass/Gravity, have provided the basis for the Prato Type proof of this Energy Harvesting Buoyancy Motor. Study reveals that the utilization of application of these principals can work both for and against a desired outcome.
Study of Gravity Engines and Buoyancy Engines reveals design processes of harvesting energy either from the gravitational force from the mass of a volume of fluid surrounded by a volume of gas or the buoyancy of a volume of gas surrounded by mass of a volume of fluid.
This invention is generally related to Buoyancy Engines and is specifically related to Buoyancy Engines that harvest the natural reaction force of air as that said air rises in water.
2. Description of Prior Art
Buoyancy Engines are designed to be fueled by pre-pressurized gas(es), compressed air, exhaust from mechanical process plants as well as venting gas or air from below the Earth's surface. A study of attempts at creating a Buoyancy Motor has been made by reviewing documented Patent records ranging from L. G. Cook U.S. Pat. No. 0,271,040 dated Jan. 23, 1883 to Welch JR. U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,946 dated Aug. 21, 2007.
NOTE: Buoyancy as defined by Archimedes' principal of “pressure force, buoyancy and floatation states; “The buoyant force acting upward on a floating body is equivalent to the weight of the displaced fluid”.
The study shows other factors must be considered such as the density of materials and gas within the materials that comprises the sum of the floating body as well as the floating body's free or forced placement relative to surface line of a fluid a body it is placed in.
Study of the draft depth of boats confirms that porosity or cavity confinement of gas within a body, placed in a fluid environment, contributes additional buoyancy force causing the mass of that said body to rise higher in relationship to the fluid surface line effecting the mass sum and volume equality of the mass sum of the body relative to fluid displacement.
The study of Prior Art reveals efficiency problems that prevent cost effective net output energy relative to net input energy. The efficiency dilemma, of Prior Art, is due to several negative inertial coefficients of internal and external mechanical parts in their operational process as well as back pressure burden to gas or air supply systems they are fueled by (specifically, exhaust derived, gas or air fuel supply systems). The Prior Art of LG. Cook 1883 U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,040 and Denis A. De Shon's 2003 U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,631 bear striking resemblances to each other and are apparatuses' that attempt to harvest the buoyant energy of air yet neither are engineered like the FES Buoyancy Engine described in this Patent document.